Action 15
NoDQ Action Episode 15 is the third episode of Season 7 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-twenty-sixth episode overall. It features a NoDQ CAW Championship match between Spider-Man and reigning Champion Superman. Match Both men circle one another at the match’s start. Spider-Man tries to throw a punch at Superman but Superman blocks it and hits back hard with one of his own. Both men try to hit one another with moves off the ropes but counter one another. Superman gives Spider-Man a back body drop. Spider-Man responds with an arm drag. Superman gives Spider-Man a headscissors then suplexes him to the ringside area before diving over the ropes onto him. Superman Irish whips Spider-Man back into the ring before diving onto him again, then giving him a fireman’s carry. Spider-Man gives Superman a piledriver and a guillotine leg drop followed by a springboard heel kick and a springboard moonsault. Spider-Man leaps onto Superman for a Five Star Frog Splash but misses as Superman dodges. Superman connects with a double axe handle drop from the top rope then misses with a splash when Spider-Man rolls out of the way. Spider-Man hits Superman with a double axe handle. Superman gives Spider-Man a mule kick, followed by a gutbuster. Superman delivers a back suplex. Spider-Man quickly fires back with a bulldog then hits a Five Star Frog Splash. Spider-Man Irish whips Superman into the corner and throws a flying forearm but Superman blocks it and responds with a pullback spear for a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Superman an inverted DDT and hooks the Champion’s leg but Superman is under the ropes. Spider-Man hits Superman with another double axe handle before Irish whipping him into the corner. Superman reverses Spider-Man’s assault and delivers a sidewalk slam. Superman counters Spider-Man’s suplex into one of his own. Both men climb the turnbuckle simultaneously and leap at one another, colliding and falling to the ringside area. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The referee begins to count both men out of the match. Spider-Man returns to the ring but dives onto Superman with a corkscrew plancha. Superman Irish whips Spider-Man back into the ring and gets onto the apron at the count of 15. Superman delivers a springboard hurricanrana for a 2-count. Spider-Man rolls Superman up for a 2-count of his own. Spider-Man gives Superman a series of Rolling German Suplexes and pins Superman for a 2-count. Superman gives Spider-Man a bridging German suplex for a 2-count. Spider-Man counters with a bridging Northern Lights suplex for a 2-count. Spider-Man dodges a Speeding Bullet and gets up into a Spidey Sense Suplex for a 2-count. Spider-Man reels off another series of Rolling German Suplexes. Spider-Man misses a Running Double Axe Handle and falls prey to a sitdown powerbomb for a 2-count. Spider-Man tries to suplex Superman but it countered into one from Superman. Spider-Man rolls Superman up for a 2-count. The two men dodge one another’s offense until Superman catches Spider-Man with a half-Nelson suplex. Spider-Man surprises Superman with a roll-up for a 2-count. Superman again counters a suplex attempt from Spider-Man then sidesteps a clothesline. Superman gives Spider-Man a series of Rolling German Suplexes of his own, pinning him for a 2-count. Spider-Man clubs Superman down with a double axe handle then flips onto him with a running moonsault for a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Superman a Falcon’s Arrow for another 2-count. Superman punches Spider-Man off him then tries to clothesline the challenger but Spider-Man ducks and rolls him up for a 2-count. Superman catches Spider-Man off-guard with a Speeding Bullet then attempts an S-Bomb but Spider-Man blocks the attempt. Superman lands a hurricanrana from the top rope before covering Spider-Man, but Spider-Man is under the ropes. Superman launcehs a top rope splash at Spider-Man but the challenger dodges. Superman seizes Spider-Man with an S-5 and makes the cover to pick up the victory. Winner: Superman Category:Season 7 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches